Todd's Musikkasten
by possom2009
Summary: The FOH attacks the Brotherhood and someones true feelings arise. The song is Spieluhr by Rammstein! The song has been translated in to english! Warning!: Character death!


I was depressed when I wrote this. The song is Spieluhr by Rammstein. It has been translated to English so it might not make sense sometimes. Spieluhr is german for play clock. And Musikkasten is german for music box. 

I do not own the song Spieluhr , the group called Rammstein or X-men. Just this plot line.

* * *

**_Todd's Musikkasten._**

**_By: possom2009_**

Todd fell to his knees, a look of shock on his face. He turned to look back at Wanda, her face also masked in shock. 

He smiled through the pain. "I love you Wanda. Never forget that, yo!" He slumped to his side and smiled one last time. "Good bye, shnookums..." Todd's eyes stared on, seeing no more. 

All around them the battle slowly stopped. "Todd?" Wanda whispered, crawling to his side. 

"Todd wake up!" Wanda said shaking his shoulder. Tears began to stream down her face as the realization of what he had done for her set in. **_"TODD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** She screamed hugging his lifeless body to hers. 

"You said you'd never leave me!" She whispered to his lifeless corpse."Aww what's the matter? I hurt your little playmate?" Wanda slowly turned to look at the FOH member that had taken Todd's life. 

The glare that she gave him wiped the smile off his face. Wanda gently laid Todd down before rising. The screams that ensued would haunt the Brotherhood and X-Men's dreams. 

Kurt was the first to investigate. He slowly walked towards the front of the Brotherhood house, a feeling of dread enveloping him. 

He heard soft crying and began to walk faster. He pushed the door open to a sight that chilled him to the bone. Blood was splattered all over the walls an FOH member torso shoved into it. 

Then his eyes fell on Wanda and Todd. "Nein!" He breathed stumbling backwards out the door.**_"NEIN!"_**

Wanda looked up in time to see Kurt back out the door, but she didn't care. All her attention was on the young boy in her arms. "Please don't leave me Todd! I-I-I love you too! Please don't leave me! 

**_(A small human only pretends to die, he wanted to be completely alone, his small heart stood still for hours, so they decided he was dead, he is being buried in wet sand, with a music box in his hand)_**

Wanda stared on as the casket was lowered into the ground, Kurt standing beside her, before turning to leave. Although Todd and Kurt seemed like mortal enemies, they were in reality best friends and knew more about each others past than the members of their own teams. Rogue and Wanda were the only two that knew of Todd and Kurt's friendship. 

"Auf Wiedersehen mein Freund. Die, die Sie von uns nahmen, zahlen lieb" Kurt said softly before turning to catch up with Wanda. "Vanda? Todd told me to give vis to vou if any thin happened to him." He said placing a small key with a note attached to it in her hands. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking up to ask Kurt what it was for, but he had already left. 

**_(The first snow covered the grave, it woke the child very softly, on a cold winter night, the small heart is awakened) _**

Wanda sat in her room, stareing at the note in her hand. She took a deep breath and began to read. 

_"Dear Wanda." "I love you with all my heart." "If you are reading this then Fuzz-but has kept his promise. Heh, who'd a thunk it? Him and me friends."_

She couldn't help but smile at that. 

**_(As the frost set onto the child, he wound up the music box, a melody in the wind, and the child sings from the ground) _**

_"The first time I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. But it seems that I'm no longer with you anymore for reasons that I really don't want to think about."_

**_(Up and down, rider, and no angel climbs down, my heart does not beat anymore, only the rain cries on his grave, up and down, rider, a melody in the wind, my heart does not beat anymore, and the child sings from the ground) _**

_"I have only to things that I cherish more than life itself. You are one of those things, my love. The other is the only thing that I have left of my mother, and it is inside of the trunk in my room. The key that Kurt should have given you unlocks it. I want you to have it."_

Wanda's breath caught in her chest. She knew that Todd would go mental when someone would go near his trunk, now she knew why. 

**_(The cold moon, in full magnificence, it hears the cries in the night, and no angel climbs down, only the rain cries on his grave)_**

_"Remember this, I will always love you."_

Wanda felt as if her heart had stopped. All the times that he had risked his life for her, she had never once thanked him. Now she wished that she could have told him how she really felt. 

**_(Between hard oak boards, he plays with the music box, a melody in the wind, and the child sings from the ground)_**

That night, she fell asleep listening to Todd's music box. Wanda dreamed that she was clawing at Todd's grave, suddenly a hand shot up through the ground. **"TODD!"** She screamed, bolting upright in her bed, panting for air. She knew what had to be done. 

**_(Up and down, rider, and no angel climbs down, my heart does not beat anymore, only the rain cries on his grave, up and down, rider, a melody in the wind, my heart does not beat anymore, and the child sings from the ground)_**

She made her way through the graveyard and stood over Todd's grave. She prayed that what she was about to do would work as she spread her hands out to her side and manipulated the ground to raise his casket. 

**_(Up and down, rider, my heart does not beat anymore) _**

She had done this only once when she was yunger. She had found a dead bird and used her powers to reverse the effects of deaths touch. If only it would work for Todd! 

**_(On Totensonntag they heard, this melody from god's field, then they unearthed him, they saved the small heart in the child)_**

Hours passed, and still no change. She fell to her knees and began to cry, when she heard the most beautiful sound to grace her ears."Shnookums?" Her head shot up to see a confused Todd climbing out of his casket. She flung her arms around him and began to sob. 

**_(Up and down, rider, a melody in the wind, my heart does not beat anymore, and the child sings on the ground, up and down, rider, and no angel climbs down, my heart does not beat anymore) _**

"Wanda, what's wro-" Wanda suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him passionately before reluctantly pulling away to breath. "I love you Todd! Please don't ever leave me." She whispered in to his ear. He stared at her for a moment before replying, "I'll never leave you. Not even in death." 

She smiled and said, "You don't know how true that is!" Before taking his hand and leading him home. 

**_(Only the rain cries on his grave.)_**

* * *

"Auf Wiedersehen mein Freund. Die, die Sie von uns nahmen, zahlen lieb" translates as "Good bye my friend. Those that took you from us will pay dearly" 

"Totensonntag" translates to "Sunday of the dead". This is a holiday celebrated on the last Sunday before Advent in November. It is the day when protestant Christians remember their dead. 


End file.
